


Popping in

by rowenathereb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenathereb/pseuds/rowenathereb
Summary: Oliver surprise Percy at his ministry job.





	Popping in

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure how I would describe Percy and Oliver’s relationship. It’s kinda ambiguous. Like I see it as a sort of platonic soulmate thing but also there’s a bit of romance.

Percy’s job at the ministry is something he took very seriously. Anyone who knew Percy, knew he was very particular about his working environments. He preferred a clean desk, with only the essentials. He worked better in quiet environments and did not take kindly to interruptions. So as soon as the ministry offered him a receptionist, he made it very clear that any visitors would require an appointment, save for his family, who were really the only ones to stop by without arrangement. The Weasleys were a very distinguishable bunch, fiery red hair, striking blue eyes and an almost infinite amount of freckles on each one of them. His receptionists were all under instruction to let his family pass in with no issue. 

So when he heard muffled voices rising outside his door, he was annoyed that his concentration had been broken, but also fairly intrigued to see who would be the cause of all this commotion. He swiftly stood from his desk just as his door opened and the raised voice was now clearly his receptionist in panic, “Sir, Mr. Weasley doesn’t take well to unannounced visitors.”

Percy caught a glimpse of the navy blue robes, before hearing a familiar deep voice say, “Trust me, love. He won’t mind. I’ll only pop in for a moment.” And that’s when he saw the cocky smile on Oliver Wood’s face as he stepped completely into Percy’s office, much to the chagrin of his obviously stressed receptionist. 

“Mr. Weasley sir, I do apologize. This man was insistent that he sees you now and …” the receptionist continued to hurriedly explain as Percy took in Oliver’s appearance. He had most certainly changed since Percy last saw him, even if it was only a few months. He was still in his quidditch robes, his lack of broom and chestgear were the only indications he had in fact, not just come racing over from a match, he had taken the time to put his gear away. In Oliver’s months of traveling, he had grown a short beard. He still had the same athletic build he had before he left, if not a bit more toned. 

Percy snapped out of his thoughts quickly and turned back to his rambling assistant, “Ms. Matthews,” this failed to get her attention, “Anabelle,” he said a bit louder. She stopped abruptly, mid sentence at the use of her first name, looking to her boss just waiting for him to start yelling, “It’s quite alright. While I wasn’t expecting this visit, it is a nice surprise, Mr. Wood is an old friend.” he said, his attention turned back to the man in front of him, who was giving Anabelle a matter-of-fact look as he fell into the chair in front of Percy’s desk. 

Anabelle looked between the two men and saw the spark of their eyes that could only be held by two very close people. She didn’t notice how much she was staring. The tension was getting to be a bit too much for Percy. Turning back again to his receptionist, “That’ll be all, Ms. Matthews. Thank you.” Annabelle was shaken out of her previous thoughts and nodded curtly before quickly walking out of Percy’s office, closing the door behind her. 

Oliver laughs as Percy sighs and sits back down in his desk chair. “I figure she’s new.” Oliver said amusedly. 

Percy lets out a breathy laugh, “She’s very well organized, but she does tend to get quite… anxious.” 

“Hm.. and obviously not a quidditch fan. It’s been a while since I’ve not been able to schmooze my way in here. I’m almost insulted,” Oliver said, faking pained emotions. 

“Right, which does remind me… why are you here? If I remember correctly quidditch playoffs have just begun,” Percy questioned. 

The grim look on Oliver’s face was really all the explanation he needed, but Oliver felt the need to elaborate, “Well you see, our seeker, she took a bludger to the arm, clean break right in the middle of her forearm. And our reserve seeker,” Oliver shook his head, “he’s a nice enough bloke, but he’s still not the greatest under pressure. We lost our elimination match with the Harpies.” 

“I’m so sorry Ollie,” Percy was sincere, he understood how passionate Oliver was about quidditch. 

Oliver quickly perked up, “Well it is what it is. I am however back in London for the foreseeable future. Usually I would have set something up for myself, but seeing as this was unexpected… I’m sorta homeless at the moment,” Oliver could laugh at his own comment because he knew what was coming next. 

Percy scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous. You spend more time at mine whenever you’re in London anyway. At this point it’s even irrational to rent something, when you won’t spend any time there.” Perch pulled his desk drawer open and quickly found the spare key to his flat. He tossed it to Oliver and it was caught with keeper grace. 

Oliver smiled, “I’m glad you said that. I am hoping to make up for lost time. And I’ve been thinking… with the right persuasion I could consider retiring the old quaffle.” 

Percy just stared at him with shock, “Really?” 

Oliver just laughed, “Yes Perce. I’ve accomplished quite a lot in my time with Puddlemere. 8 League championship and 2 World cups. I figured I’ve lived my dream.” 

“But what would you do without quidditch? That’s all you’ve ever wanted to do, even when we were kids!” Percy exclaimed. 

“Yes well I’ve achieved that. And McGonagall seems to think I’m getting to old,” he chuckled, “She told me multiple times that anytime I’m ready to settle down that I have a job waiting for me at Hogwarts as the new flying coach.” Percy sputtered, he still didn’t understand why Oliver was so willing to give up his dream job. Oliver grabbed Percy’s hand that was resting on the desk, “Nothing’s set in stone yet, Percy. I haven’t fully decided yet. It’s just an idea. I just feel ready to settle down. There are things…,” he pauses and squeezes Percy’s hand, “..people that are more important than quidditch. 

Percy’s still looking at him like he’s crazy. He can only chuckle and move around Percy’s desk so he’s standing mere inches away. “We’ll discuss it more later. I’ll have dinner ready when you get home,” Oliver leans down and kisses Percy’s cheek, “so don’t stay here so late, alright.” 

Percy could tell some of Oliver’s enthusiasm about the subject had faded and he can’t help but feel responsible. So when Oliver makes the slightest indication of leaving, Percy is up on his feet, pulling Oliver into a deep and passionate kiss. His arms around Oliver’s broad, muscular shoulders. And as soon as the kiss begins Oliver’s hands are on Percy’s hips, gripping tightly, not ever wanting to let go. The beard is certainly a new sensation but not unpleasant. 

Percy pulls back the slightest bit, barely enough the pull their lips apart so he can speak. “You know I am really, very happy you’re here right?” 

“Well there’s no doubt now.” Oliver initiated the kiss this time, still passionate but a lot sweeter. “I wasn’t joking about being late. I expect you home within a few hours, Mr. Weasley. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do,” Oliver says while straightening Percy’s tie and jacket. 

“I don’t have a lot left, I’ll be here a couple hours more at most.” Percy was being truthful it had been a very productive day. He just needed to cross a few t’s and dot a few i’s. The couple shared a few more chaste kisses. And Oliver left with the promise that Percy would in fact be home soon. 

And well, Percy kept his promises. And as he was exiting his office an hour and a half later, he stopped at his receptionist’s desk. “Ms. Matthews, do allow Mr. Wood to come and go as he pleases. I expect he’ll be popping in frequently.” Percy said with an almost uncharacteristic smile. 

Annabelle smile back at her boss, “Of course, Mr. Weasley. No problem.” Percy bid her a good night as he headed towards the floo. He hadn’t been this excited to head home in months, but maybe that had to do with his flat finally having the one thing that always seemed missing, an Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I really love this pair and hope to do more work with them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
